Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Angelic Dragon
Summary: Harry has always been overly curious. But what if he begins to find things about our beloved Potions Master that he may not want to know.... like the fact that the man is indeed... human. Eveyone be happy. I Paragraphed it so stop whining.


Title: Curiosity Killed the Cat

  
Author: Angelic Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I don't own Harry, or Sev or anything else, except maybe the plot but even that might've been inspired by something I read ages ago.  
  


Warnings: Ummm. not much. angstiness and I think there was a bit of swearing but other than that it's rather mild, especially for me!  
  
~*~*~*~

Harry Potter was, as was the norm these days, wandering about the school concealed beneath his father invisibility cloak. The only difference between this night and any other was that tonight he had a purpose. The reason for his being out of bed was that the musketeers' yearly adventure called for a potion. a potion, which called for rare ingredients. So it was that Harry had been assigned to break into Snape's office for the ingredients. Snape, Harry had noticed, was more vindictive than ever. The entire year he had been taking points from anyone and everyone, Slytherins excluded of course. His blatant shows of favoritism had been taken to the headmaster multiple times and yet he was allowed to continue. Because of this Harry was desperate to get in and out unnoticed. According to the marauders map Snape wasn't even on the grounds let alone in any position to catch Harry. It was with this in mind that Harry sneaked past the door into the office. Wondering how he would find what he needed amid the masses of jars and phials that seemed to have no rhyme or reason Harry began at the back of the room. He figured this way as time passed he would get closer to the door should he suddenly need to run. 

It seemed, however, that Harry was not meant to go anywhere. As he peered into the shelves behind the potion masters desk he noticed a strangely familiar silver light above him. Now Harry was a curious young man, a fact that had gotten him into a lot of trouble over the years. Unfortunately Harry never seemed to be able to control his curiosity and this was no exception. Harry reached up and his hands closed around a heavy stone bowl. Harry's eyes widened as he realized he had just found the professors pensieve. Another glance at the map showed that Snape was still off the grounds. It couldn't hurt just to take a little peak could it? Perhaps he could discover what it was that made the professor so miserable. Harry checked the map again. Still no Snape. 

Cautiously Harry turned and set the bowl on Snape's desk. Harry prodded the silvery liquid with his wand. Instantly colors began to swirl, slowly forming into a picture. Harry found himself staring into a pair of familiar bright green eyes. "Mum?" he whispered, leaning forward and dropping into the pensieve. He found himself in the great hall. There were the usual 12 trees and other Christmas decorations. The hall was bedecked the same way it had been the previous year for the Yule Ball. It seemed as though it had once been a yearly event for this was most certainly the ball. Harry watched as a beautiful redhead twirled around the room, her green dress flowing behind her, lead by a black-haired man Harry quickly recognized as Snape. To Harry's surprise the two seemed to be the best couple, by far. Their steps matched perfectly as they seemed to glide rather than walk. Lily seemed to be enjoying herself well enough. Snape on the other hand looked to be on cloud 9; the younger man held Lily as if she were some fragile creature and stared at her with reverence. The look was rather strange to see on the potions masters face. Harry couldn't help but notice that Snape had been rather handsome in his school days. Without the sallow skin, greasy hair and constant sneer he had a rather noble look.

 As he watched he saw Lily sending desperate looks across the room. It was obvious who the looks were directed at, the Marauders. Sirius winked at her and suddenly she jumped away from Snape with an indignant shriek. The entire hall froze to look at them. 

"Pervert!" Lily cried, smacking Snape across the face. The man turned bewildered eyes on the enraged woman before him. Harry too was confused, what was his mother talking about? And what did the marauders have planned? Snape reached out to put his hand on Lily's shoulder but she slapped it away. "Keep your filthy hands off me!" she demanded as the Marauders came up behind her defensively. "I only agreed to come with you because I felt sorry for the pathetic snake and then you pull this! You disgust me!" James hugged Lily. She spun around to face him. "Oh Jamie!" she moaned. "We were just dancing and next thing I knew he was groping me! The mere thought of it makes my skin crawl." She explained before breaking down sobbing into James' chest. Sirius and Remus advanced on Snape who suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Harry was surprised to see Lupin loose his temper so quickly. He had always seemed very level-headed. Snape turned and bolted, running right past Harry, Remus, Sirius, and Peter at his heels. Whispers were quickly spreading through the crowd. Instead of becoming the dull roar of gossip Harry often heard in the great hall it got quieter and the hall faded away. 

The hall was replaced by a circular room, which was obviously the Slytherin dorm room. Snape was lying on his bed, still in his dress robes but they were dirty and tattered now. He had blood streaming down his face from what looked like a broken nose and his left eye was already swollen shut and a nasty shade of purple. It was obviously Sirius's work. 

"Should've known it was too good to be true. Bloody marauders. They should've been in Slytherin. They're awfully good at manipulating people. Suppose it's easy when there are people as stupid as me. Gods! Thinking Lily Evans of all people would willingly go out with Severus Snake?!?! HA! How could I be so stupid!?!?! She's so beautiful and popular and then going to the ball with me??" Snape groaned and slammed his fist into the bed beside him. Harry approached the troubled man with thoughts of comfort but knew there was nothing he could do. As he neared he realized that tears were slowly trekking down Snape's cheeks. "Somehow, someday I'm going to get them back. I swear if it's the last thing I do I WILL get revenge on them. The whole lot of them." Snape growled through clenched teeth as he tried not to cry. The battle was quickly lost and the teen's sobs faded as a new scene came into focus. 

Snape was standing in a small dungeon room. He shifted his weight nervously as he played with the side of the flowing black robes he wore. "Calm down Severus. This is how you exact your revenge." He muttered to himself smoothing out the robe and trying to stand still. A moment later a black robed figure appeared, a mask covering their face, a death-eater. Harry suddenly realized what Snape was doing. He was joining Voldemort. Harry followed as the man led Snape down twisting corridors. They came to a large set of oak doors that opened as they approached. Even through the pensieve Harry could feel the temperature drop and fear grip him. Dementors stood along the walls with the death eaters. And on a raised dais in an ebony throne sat Voldemort. This was not the Voldemort Harry knew. This was naught but a crueler version of the Voldemort Harry met in his second year. This was Tom Riddle with yet more dark arts knowledge. Thankfully this Voldemort was not connected to Harry and as such he felt no pain. 

"Severus Snape, my lord." The man gestured to Snape who immediately dropped to his knees before Voldemort. The death eater moved to the side next to what had to be Lucius Malfoy from the shock of silver hair peeking from under the black hood. 

"Tell me, boy. What do you want from me?" Voldemort asked casually, twirling his wand between his fingers. 

"Only the knowledge and power I need to defeat my enemies, my lord." Snape answered as though he had rehearsed that sentence a thousand times before. 

"A very good answer Snape. Now tell me what you will give in return." Voldemort smirked at the trembling boy. 

"Loyal service and my brewing skills. Ask what you will of me and I shall see it done, my lord." Snape replied with more of his scripted answers.

 "Very good, very good indeed. Come to me child." Snape rose and, keeping his head bowed, approached Voldemort's chair. "Now, give me your left arm." Snape obediently held his arm out. Voldemort placed his wand on the inside of Snape's forearm. "Inscribe Morsmordre" was whispered and suddenly Harry felt everything Snape did, a searing pain spread from his arm, making every nerve burst into flame. Harry was quickly reminded of the crucatius curse but this was worse. This curse pained his body and mind but the evil of it was also seeping into his very soul, becoming a part of him, claiming him. And through it he heard 4 words whispered into his ear. "You're mine now, child." The scene faded away and Harry dared to open his eyes. 

He was back to feeling as if he weren't really there, as if he were a ghost as he watched more of Snape's memories. He had suffered Snape's pain in that one horrible moment. Harry swallowed thickly and looked around. He was standing in the Slytherin common room, Snape sat in front of him. Harry was quickly reminded of Hermione by the way Snape was pouring over books upon books, the entire table covered with parchment and the like. Suddenly a girl with thick blonde curls and bright eyes that were almost violet bounded over to where Snape sat absorbed in his work. She slammed the book Snape was reading closed. 

"Severus Snape!" She said angrily. "You've been studying for the last three hours! I might just start to think you love your books more than me." She continued in mock aggravation. 

"Well some of us are graduating in a few months. I need to do well on my NEWTS." Snape responded flipping his book back open, searching for the page. 

"Severus! Come on! Talk to me for just a little while, then I'll let you go back to work." She shot him a dazzling smile and he melted. Harry just about melted as well. The girl was beautiful, and so cheerful. Harry couldn't help wonder how she ended up in Slytherin. As she sat in the chair beside him the scene faded out. 

When the next memory returned Harry was standing in the middle of the grounds. "SEV!!" Harry turned around and saw Snape pause waving at the blonde girl. She ran toward him, her cheeks flushed from the cold air and her run. It was spring, but just barely. There were still small patches of snow scattered about the sloping lawns. 

"Hey Ana." Snape greeted the girl as she stopped to catch her breath. 

"Hi!" She was grinning again but her eyes were shadowed and the grin was more forced than it had been. 

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, setting his hand on her shoulder. She just shook her head and handed him a folded sheet of parchment. 

"I gotta go to COMC. See ya!" She hugged him quickly, kissing his cheek before running off toward the stables leaving Snape to read her note. Harry walked to where Snape was so he could read the note over Snape's shoulder.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I can't believe I'm actually writing this but I figure you're graduating in 2 months so no matter what your reaction it won't be a big deal. I just have to know though. If I don't I'll always think what if. I don't want any what ifs from my school years coming back to haunt me. Now that you're really wondering what the hell I'm talking about I guess I should get to the point. I like you. As more than a friend. You're the best friend anyone could hope to have and I can't ask for much more than that but for the last 4 years you've told me everything and I you except for this one small detail. Every time I watched you get your heart broken by Lily I'd ask you why her? Why not give up on the bitch and look for someone more attainable.. Never in a million years did I think you'd go after Narcissa. You knew as well as I did Lucius would kick your ass. And that's when I started wondering why you overlooked me each time. Of course I had no idea why I cared that you did.. Until I realized that I wanted you to see me the way you saw them. Because that's how I felt for you but this was worse because you were my best friend. It'd make everything so weird. Did you notice that anytime the Marauders teased us, saying we were dating you'd roll your eyes but I'd turn scarlet? When have I ever been one to blush? But something about the way Sirius said that made me think he knew. I still think he does, probably Remus too. He was always the intelligent one. Anyway I'm getting off topic. This is supposed to be a sappy love letter right? Well sorry hon but you won't get any more sap than you already have. I just had to know what'd happen if I told you this.. I hope that even if nothing comes of this note we can still be friends. BFF right?  
  
Love Always,  
  
Ana  
  
Harry blinked in surprise. He knew he'd be asking Sirius about this the next time they talked. Snape looked up from the note, hands shaking slightly. He cast a wary look at the greenhouses before turning on his heel and running back into the castle. The grounds disappeared and for a moment Harry thought perhaps that was the last memory for nothing new came from the darkness. 

Suddenly there was a whisper in his ear and a wand illuminated the darkness. He turned seeing Snape standing quietly in the hall in the dead of the night. A soft shuffling sound came from behind him. Snape smiled as the shuffling stopped and a small voice came from the darkness. "Severus?" Snape turned to the empty hallway and nodded toward the tapestry hanging on the wall behind him. Lifting the corner of it a small door came into view. He tapped it twice whispering the word Draco before using the alohomora spell. Harry assumed Draco was a password of some sort because the door slowly creaked open. There was no handle so it wasn't as though one could pry it open without the password. Snape ducked into the door letting the tapestry fall back over the open doorway. Harry then realized that the tapestry depicted a dragon and that was probably why the password was what it was. The tapestry moved back and after a short moment the door closed again. Harry walked straight through the door into the dark hall. After following the twisting hall he came to a set of steps that lead into a large round chamber. The room was at the bottom of one of the lesser turrets with stairs leading up the sides to platforms lined with windows. Silvery moonlight flooded the room, making everything glow with an ethereal light. There was a shimmer and Ana appeared, folding an invisibility cloak over her arm. "Sev?" She questioned hesitantly. 

"I read your note." Snape said simply. Ana blushed, seemingly finding the floor very interesting. Snape stepped forward, tilting her head up. "I'm sorry. I guess I took you for granted, always looking to the stars when what I wanted, what I needed was right here on earth." With that Snape sealed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. The cloak fell from her hands as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart, breathing hard, tears glistening in her eyes. 

"I love you, Severus." She whispered, leaning against him. 

"And I you." He answered as her fingers twirled through his hair. Harry didn't know whether to gag or laugh at the overly romanticized scene. He had little time to decide as the scene faded out. 

What happened next was very strange. There were quick flashes, almost as if he were looking through a camera shutter. The picture was there for the moment it was taken then disappeared. He saw scenes of the blissful couple as they got older. Severus graduating. Ana sneaking to Hogsmeade to meet him after school. Harry nearly choked as the next scene showed the two in bed together. More pictures flashed by, a year's worth of memories until Ana was graduating. Wedding pictures, the two of them reminding Harry of the book he had with pictures of his parents at their wedding. He saw his father there, as well as Remus. It seemed working together had brought Snape closer to the other Marauders though Harry was not surprised that he saw no sign of Sirius. Still life flashed on until Christmas had fallen over the quaint home in a primarily wizarding town. 

As the scene started he realized that once Snape had found Ana it seemed he didn't want to taint the pensieve with any of his darker memories of Death Eater meetings. Harry didn't blame him. Ana and Severus were decorating their house to an outrageous extent. An enormous tree stood in the center of the living room glittering with golden lights as Ana hung ornaments on the boughs. Christmas music was playing softly in the background. Harry smiled blissfully as Ana began singing the carol in a beautiful soprano. The door opened and Severus came in, looking more like a snowman than a human. Ana laughed as he rid himself of his snow covered coats and boots. 

"How was work? Not to terrible I hope." She smiled, kissing him lightly. Severus couldn't help but smile. 

"The latest batch of our experiment turned out much closer than the last. My veritaserum should be a success by Christmas." He said proudly. 

"Well then I suppose you deserve one of your Christmas presents early then? I don't think I could wait a whole nother week to tell you anyway." Ana grinned and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Oh? And what is this wonderful gift that I am privileged enough to receive an entire week early?" 

"I'm pregnant." Ana whispered, moving Severus' hands from her hips to her stomach. Harry watched in amusement as Severus' face went from shocked to happy to the goofy kind of bliss that people only have when something changes for the best. He laughed, picking her up and spinning her around before kissing her deeply. The bright scene faded out and the next was of a room that was brilliantly white. 

Ana lay on a bed, looking ill and pale. Severus sat next to her, holding her hand tightly. "Severus?" She groaned looking at him slightly dazed. 

"Shhh, love. It's ok go back to sleep." Severus said reassuringly, kissing her hand. She awoke again to see Severus holding their child, a loving smile on his face. "Morning, love." He sat next to her, lowering the baby into her arms. Ana smiled up at him. "What shall we name our little flower?" Severus asked, stroking the little girl's cheek. 

"Our little flower.. That's just what she shall be. Alea." Ana looked up to him. "It's Hawaiian for flower." She explained. 

"Alea Tatiana Snape" Severus said with a smile. 

"Oh? You think she should have my name as her middle name?" Ana contradicted him. He blinked, looking slightly confused. "I think her middle name should be Severa." He simply raised an eyebrow. "Or we could use both?" 

"Alea Severa Tatiana Snape? Hawaiian, German, and Russian." Severus shrugged. "Yes I suppose we could. Purebloods are well known for giving their children far more names than is necessary anyway." He grinned at Ana who simply chuckled. 

"It's decided then. Alea Severa Tatiana Snape." It was Christmas again. Harry was shocked to see a scene he never thought he'd behold. The family room of an obviously wizarding house was bedecked in the usual Christmas décor. A group of people were sitting around the foot of the Christmas tree. Severus, Ana, and Alea were there, obviously, but in addition to them were his parents and the marauders. Peter wasn't there but Harry had never really thought of him as being part of the group. A younger version of Molly and Arthur were there with Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins, who weren't yet old enough to be truly terrifying. Bill seemed to be tormenting Alea who looked to be only 2, the same as the twins. There were a good many people he didn't know, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends of theirs, he assumed. The group was laughing at the children's antics. This memory seemed distant. He could see everything, even if it was a bit fuzzy around the edges but the sounds were like they were coming from underwater. 

As the scene faded out Harry got a horrid sense of foreboding and for the first time wondered if he really wanted to know what came next. The world came into focus, awash with a sickly green. The small house that had looked so cheerful with its Christmas lights was now dark. The front door once again held Severus' form but this time there was no snow covered boots or loving welcome. He hesitantly stepped inside. Glass crunched beneath his feet as he moved through the foyer. As Harry looked around in the green-lit house he knew what had happened. Severus, however, seemed to be in denial. He climbed the stairs, going to the last room. The door was open and the sight inside made Harry turn away before he ended up losing his dinner. Ana's body lay sprawled on the bed, once blue sheets crimson from the blood. That was all Harry had registered and he was sickened by that alone. Severus suddenly swept past him throwing open the door across the hall. A child's room opened in front of Harry, purple walls spatter with dried blood, a small bed overturned, its fluffy pink pillows and velvet down blanket shredded, covering the room in feathers, many of which were blood stained. 

"Ana. Alea. no" The broken whisper came from the black haired man as he fell to his knees. "Surprisingly enough it was Remus and your father that got me through that." Came the soft voice from behind Harry. 

"Professor!" Harry gasped, hurriedly trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. He turned to the man and squeezed his eyes closed. Just past his professor he could still see Ana's body. The man set a hand on his shoulder and with a wave of his wand they were back in his office. 

"Sit down, Harry." Severus ordered gently, motioning to the armchair across from his desk. Harry obediently sat. A cup of tea was set on the desk before him and he looked up in surprise. Snape sat in his chair, a mug in his hands as well but Harry seriously doubted it was only tea from the look of the man. "I was summoned this evening and that alone is why this was so readily available to you. I assure you had it been another time you wouldn't even know it existed. I let you see that far, by choice. Once you'd seen the beginning I figured I might as well let you get the understanding you wanted. That's why you went through it, wasn't it? To see what made the bitter old potions master so miserable? Anything more and I'd fear for your sanity as much as I do my own." Snape said quietly as he sipped his tea. Harry noticed that the man was shaking and every now and again he'd tense up suddenly, nearly spilling his tea. He was summoned.. Of course. Who knew what he'd had to endure at a meeting. 

"I'm sorry professor." Harry murmured. It was strange that the soft words of the man brought him more guilt and shame than any scolding ever did. 

"Curiosity killed the cat. They just fail to add that cats have 9 lives. I think you've used you last one." Severus said dryly. 

"Professor." Harry trailed off. "Screw it if that was my last life then you can kill me later. Why would Voldemort do that to one of his own?" The man stared into his tea for a long time and Harry wondered if he was going to get an answer. 

"I was too happy." Came the quiet response. 

"What?" Harry looked at the other incredulously. 

"I was too happy. And I was getting my priorities mixed up. Beginning to think my family was more important than… my master." The fierce hatred that was poured into that single word made Harry wince. "Now, Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The hour is late and I am in desperate need of a nice cup of draught of the living death." Harry opened his mouth as if to question him when Severus realized something. "You came here for something from my stores, did you not? Well take whatever it is you need and I'll only hope that Miss Granger knows what she's doing." Harry blinked in surprise. 

"But, sir. Might I come by tomorrow? I would really like to ask about my parents but I don't want to keep you up much longer. No offense but you look like you need some draught of the living death." Harry was surprised to hear Severus chuckle. 

"I'm sure I do. Very well then, we'll say that the greasy old potions master stumbled upon you as he prowled the halls and has therefore given you a detention that will most likely be hell as soon as he finds out there's some things missing from his stores, sound feasible enough for you?" Harry nodded. 

"Thank you sir." He then went about the task of finding the items Hermione had told him to get. It was a good deal easier with the fire he hadn't noticed crackling in the grate and not needing to look at the map every 5 seconds. As Harry turned to leave he saw the professor pulling a small phial of crystal blue potion down from a high shelf. "Goodnight, sir." 

"Goodnight, Harry." Severus gave him a sort of half smile as he went away. It wasn't until Harry was halfway back to the common rooms that he realized Severus hadn't taken a single point from Gryffindor. Then he stopped to wonder when he'd begun thinking of the man as Severus.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok yeah that's it. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not. I suppose if people really want me to I'll try. It might just be a nice story of them becoming friends, or I may turn it into slash, or maybe even do one of those things were Alea isn't actually dead, hell if I know. I didn't mention anything but blood and feathers for that very reason. I probably won't even write anymore on it. Before anyone goes and says Sev was OOC I think that after having been at a DE meeting and then seeing none other than Harry Potter in his pensieve and having all those nice memories trudged up he wouldn't have the energy to pull the "evil" act off and therefore figured screw it, the poor boy will be traumatized after being in there anyway. Alright I went and paragraphed the bloody thing. If I upload this and the paragraphs disappear then screw it the lot of you can deal. Aight?


End file.
